Tenerte
by sakura-lu28
Summary: Tres años… ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Para matarme de amor? Por que déjame decirte que es lo que haces al mostrarme lo único que siempre he deseado y nunca podré tener…a ti.
1. Chapter 1

Tres años… ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Para matarme de amor? Por que déjame decirte que es lo que haces al mostrarme lo único que siempre he deseado y nunca podré tener…a ti.

Ok. Bueno aqui les traigo esta historia, la verdad espero que les agrade, no sean muy duros conmigo esta la primera que publico y despues de superar los nervios, me encanto como quedo.

Hace aproxidamadente un año que la escribi, aunque aun no esta terminada, esto es solamente el prologo, asi que espero que me digan que les parece, si les gusta, se les hace interesante o de plano nee.

Bueno difruten...

....6.6.6...6..6.6.6...

Tres años habían pasado tres años desde que ella, su niña, se fue, desde que lo abandono todo y a todos...no...no a todos solo a el.

Y ahí estaba tratando de asimilar que la vería de nuevo a...ella...la causa de sus desgracias, de sus insomnios la causa de su infelicidad, si, ella que cuando se fue se llevo todo con ella sin ninguna explicación sin ningún adiós no, no después de lo que paso o no...

**Flash Back**

La lluvia caía, parecía que todo terminaría, los rayos no se hacían esperar, el agua helada seguía cayendo y parecía no dar tregua alguna, por supuesto que esto para nada importaba a dos jóvenes que se encontraban en una gran mansión, ella miraba por la ventana, ¡Como odiaba la lluvia!, mientras que el la miraba divertido tratando de captar cada uno de sus rasgos en el dibujo que trataba de terminar desde hace horas.

-"Ahh... Esto no puede ser... ¡Es insoportable!"-espeto ella sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

El rió divertido-"¿Sabes lo que es insoportable princesa?... Tratar de dibujar a alguien quien no para de moverse ni un segundo"-Ella lo miro eh hizo un gran puchero a lo que el de verdad no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ella lo miro enojada y saco su lengua en una expresión de enojo...algo que el encontró adorable.

-"Ahh de acuerdo"-dijo ella rendida y lo miro con esos ojos chocolate que a pesar de su corta edad 15 años volvían loco a cualquiera-"Dejare de moverme"-susurro.

El paro de reír y rápidamente tomo un aire serio y puso sus ojos en eso que el sabia era lo mas importante de su vida...ella...su mundo...su todo...

Y así comenzó a trazar líneas que rápidamente fueron tomando la forma de lo mas hermoso que el jamás había podido ver...ella lo sentía, esos ojos dorados penetrándola, desnudándola con esa mirada que solo le daba a ella, entonces lo sintió esa sensación dentro de si....de nuevo...-"No puede ser no de nuevo"-pensó.

El continuaba dibujando y mirándola de la misma manera, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que sus ojos ámbar se encontraban con los castaños que le quitaban la respiración, la existencia...

-"No puedo mas"-se levanto y salio corriendo ante la mirada de el que no comprendía nada ...mentira... si lo hacia, sabia porque huía, de ese sentimiento que el también sentía, que con el pasar de los años lo único que hacia era crecer y crecer sin poder evitarlo ...evitarlo... no, no quería aunque debía.

La vio entonces con ese vestido blanco, que con la lluvia se había pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel dejando ver todo lo que el quería tocar, su cabello negro y largo, ese cabello que tanto amaba, en el que solía enterrar sus dedos, cayendo como una cascada, haciendo contraste con su suave y blanca piel, que tantas veces habia rozado y esos ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco mirándolo solo a el...ahí estaba ella llorando desconsolada debajo de ese árbol de sakuras, esa imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria hasta el fin de sus días.

Ella lo miro, ahí estaba el como siempre...si... el siempre estaba ahí para ella, se sintió desnuda una vez mas ante sus ojos, ante su mirada, esos ojos que parecían oro liquido que hacían contraste con su cabello negro y su piel blanca...su piel... el estaba empapado igual que ella y la camisa blanca se había adherido a los músculos de sus brazos, los cuales en incontables ocasiones la habían protegido en la seguridad de su pecho, solo podía mirar las gotas de agua cayendo de su rostro bajando por su cuello y adentrarse en su camisa.

Segundos, minutos, ninguno sabia cuando tiempo había pasado lo único que sabían es que ese era el mas incomodo silencio que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, en especial entre los dos.

-"Recuerdas... ¿lo que dijo la abuela antes de morir?"-ella había sido quien rompiera ese maldito silencio.

-"Si"-dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a ella, como si fuera un imán al cual no podia resistirse.

-"Dijo que seria tu perdición"-recordó la esmeralda mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-"Ya lo eres mi niña"-afirmo el moreno mientras suavemente levantaba esa hermosa cara con sus manos, ella lo miro con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, mientras sus labios se acercaban a ella cada vez más y más...

Sintió esos calidos labios sobre los suyos, ese rose, ese primer beso...primero fue dulce el saboreaba sus labios con los suyos mientras que con sus manos la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a el hasta sentir su cuerpo, después ese inocente beso se volvió osado, queriéndose demostrar lo que sentían y querían hacer, las manos de ella se encontraban en la nuca de el afeándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello haciendo mas profundo el beso, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire pero no demasiado el apoyaba su enfrente en la de ella mientras nuevamente la atrajo hacia si mientras besaba de nuevo esos labios, su lengua comenzó a entrar en esa dulce cavidad mientras ella le daba paso, la saboreo completamente recorrió cada centímetro de su boca mientras ella no podía soltarlo ni dejar de escapar leves gemidos que llegan hasta los odios de el, como notas musicales, entonces se volvieron a separar pero no porque quisieran.

-"¡Mis niños!... Bueno ¿que les pasa?... están locos ¡¡entren inmediatamente los dos!!"-grito una anciana desde la puerta de la mansión.

-"Si nana...ya vamos"-respondió el, respirando agitadamente aun a causa del beso.

Mientras ella daba gracias al cielo que la lluvia era lo suficientemente fuerte y segadora que aquella mujer no había visto lo que estaban haciendo. Se soltó rápidamente sintiéndose desprotegida sin esos fuertes brazos abrasándola.

-"¿Kagome?"-pregunto el nervioso al ver como se alejaba de el, ella no pudo mirarlo, solo corrió adentrándose en esa casa que ahora mas que nunca le parecía enorme, sentía sus piernas flaquear y que no llegaría, pero lo hizo y así de un portazo cerro la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a llorar desconsolada en la cama.

-"¿Donde esta nana?"-preguntaba un chico de 18 años a esa mujer que lo habia cuidado desde que tenia memoria, y que ahora se encontraba tratando de secar su cabeza con una toalla, sin éxito alguno ya que el no dejaba de moverse y de seguir preguntando-"¿Donde esta nana?-

Ella lo miro-"Ahí Inuyasha ya sabes como es, se ha ido a encerrar a su habitación y a ordenado que NADIE la moleste"-acoto, sabiendo bien que esa era la intención del joven.

-"¿Nadie?"-pregunto el.

-"Así es mi niño pero no te preocupes mañana hablaras con ella"-dijo esto con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo al muchacho aunque claro después de esto su semblante se torno frió y enojado y así empezó a regañarlo por estar afuera en la lluvia.

Al día siguiente…

Se podía escuchar por toda la mansión aquel ruido-toc toc toc

- "¿Kagome estas ahí? Abre soy yo necesitamos hablar"-siguió tocando...nada... ¿Seguiría dormida? Como era posible después de lo que había pasado ayer, pero bueno esa era solo una de las cosas que el amaba de ella, se encontraba pensando el chico, mientras fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que el conocía muy bien

-"Buenos días joven"-saludo un hombre mayor.

-"Buenos días Taku"-respondió el-"¿Sabes si la señorita ya despertó?"-pregunto pensando que quizás ya estaba en el comedor.

"Lo lamento joven pero su padre lo manda llamar inmediatamente"-anuncio, ignorando completamente la pregunta del joven amo.

¿¿¿Eso era posible??? Taku huyendo de una de sus preguntas... Entonces lo supo algo no estaba bien.

Bajo lo mas rápido que pudo dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre, afuera se encontraba aquella mujer llorando.

-"¿Que sucede nana?"-pregunto tragando en seco, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo mas lagrimas, abrió las puertas de aquella habitación sin saber que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar lo cambiaria para siempre...lo marcaría de por vida...-"¿Que sucede padre?... ¿Donde esta Kagome?"-... ¿¡Porque nadie le contestaba!?...

"Siéntate"-eso fue lo que recibió por respuesta, cerro sus puños por inercia sabia que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le agradaría para nada-"Se ha ido"-fue lo que escucho-"La he mandado a un internado en Londres a petición suya, anoche vino y me pidió mandarla lejos sin darme explicaciones..."-pero el no escuchaba nada en su mente solo resonaban esas palabras "Se ha ido" ¡No! ¡No podía ser!... Eso era una mentira ella no lo dejaría no, no eso simplemente era imposible o quizás... ¿no?

-"Inuyasha... ¿te encuentras bien?"-Escucho el chico esa voz que le parecía tan lejana a pesar de estar aun lado suyo intentando sacarlo de ese trance en el cual se habia sumergido.

-"Lo lamento padre estoy un poco alterado eso es todo"-Y dicho esto no solo mintió si no que enterró todos sus sentimientos, después de todo... ¿Para que sentir?... ¿Para que?

-"Mmm...me parece extraño que halla tomado esa decisión y mas sin decírtelo a ti pero bueno ya conoces a tu hermana"-

…Hermana…

Ese día no solo juro no volver a pensar en ella como mujer, juro recordarse cada día que ella era su hermana, sangre de su sangre. Eso nunca cambiaria y el tenia que aceptarlo como tal. Sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, como las ganas de vivir se le iban junto con ella, pero no, el era un Tashio descendiente de una de las familias mas poderosas de todo el país así que no se dejaría vencer ¡Oh no!... No lo haría aunque sin saberlo ya lo estaba.

Desde ese día no solo no la volvió a nombrar o a pregunta por ella si no que dejo de sentir, de sonreír, de vivir.

Hasta ahora...

**Fin Flash Back**

...6..6....6..6

¿Que tal? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿La quito?

Espero tener su opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Bueno espero que todos estén súper bien, muchas gracias a las personas que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a mandarme un reviews, es muy importante para mi.

Como ya les había comentado, esta historia la había escrito hace ya un tiempo, por lo cual ya la tengo un poco adelantada, pero no terminada, la verdad no me he dado tiempo de sentarme y pensar en un final optimo para la historia, por lo cual aun esta en proceso, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Este capi es de los que mas me gustan.

....

Salio de sus pensamientos solo para ver lo que sus manos sostenían, ese dibujo, el ultimo que le había echo a....ella... no solo el ultimo en el cual la había dibujado si no el ultimo que había echo desde que se fue, pues desde su partida nunca volvió a tomar un lápiz aunque tampoco sintió deseos de hacerlo ¿Para que? Si su musa se había ido y no regresaría o eso creía el.

Como era posible que volviera después de todo eso después de todos esos días que el sintió morir sin verla, sin sentirla.

-"Demonios"-dijo para si mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-"Mi niño el desayuno esta listo"-anuncio ella, si ella, la única madre que había conocido pues eso era ella para el no una simple empleada no, ella era la que lo cuidaba de pequeño, quien le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, quien lo consolaba cuando lloraba, si para el definitivamente ella era su madre.

-"Si Aiko"-de nuevo una de esas respuestas que mas que eso solo eran frases que decir para comunicarse con la gente pues ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que desde que ella se marcho el se había vuelto frió, solitario solo esperaba que con la vuelta de su niña eso cambiara.

Ella asintió sonriendo, si definitivamente hoy si tenia un motivo para sonreír verdaderamente y ¿como no? Si su niña volvía hoy, después de tanto tiempo de no verla, ¿escucharla? Lo hacia todos los días ya que ella siempre se comunicaba para preguntarle como estaban todos aquí, bueno no todos nunca lo menciono a...el...no nunca lo hizo. Y eso la entristecía enormemente pues aun se preguntaba ¿porque ella se marcho? Nunca encontró una respuesta aunque sabia que algo había pasado entre su niña y su hermano aunque nunca supo que y pensó que quizá era mejor no hacerlo pues eso eran cosas entre ellos dos.

Recordaba, cuando eran pequeños y no podían estar el uno sin el otro era como si estuvieran incompletos no podían separarse ni un momento, el siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola como si fuera la cosa mas importante de su vida y ella...que lo miraba con tanto amor y admiración posible...mas que un amor de hermanos...

Recordaba todos los momentos que parecía que ahora solo se encontraban en su memoria, aun recordaba cuando su niño era feliz y cada vez que lo pensaba el solo lo era mientras estaba con ella, podía ser frío y serio con todo el mundo, pero esa careta caía ante la presencia de su niña, pues solo había cabida para risas, sonrisas y cariño, desde que ella se fue el no solo cambio si no que no era feliz, siguió su vida oh...si...lo hizo siguió estudiando ya que algún día tomaría el lugar de su padre al frente de su compañía, pero el ya no parecía vivo, cuando lo miraba lo único que ella veía era un cuerpo sin vida que tan solo iba y venia, que acompañaba a su padre a los eventos y juntas, que cada día desfilaba con una diferente chica, si el parecía tenerlo todo salud...dinero...amor. Aunque la realidad fuera diferente.

-"¿Como se encuentra el joven Aiko?"-pregunto un hombre mayor con grandes anteojos.

-"Igual, como siempre"-suspiro diciendo ella.

-"Mmm...Tranquila quizás eso cambie muy pronto"-expreso el hombre con una gran sonrisa, a la cual ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Estas lista?"-pregunto sonriendo aun mas.

-"Si, vamos ya no puedo esperar para verla"-dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo el cual no había pasado desapercibido por el.

.....6

En el aeropuerto.

Se encontraba una joven de no mas de 18 años, con cabello largo y negro que portaba un vestido verde que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas que no solo resaltaba su esbelta y fina cintura al igual que sus piernas si no que además hacia mas hechizante esa mirada chocolate que tenia a mas de uno suspirando, mientras ella buscaba entre la gente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al parecer había encontrado a la persona que buscaba con tanto afán.

-"¡Nana!"-grito mientras corría a encontrarse con esa mujer que siempre la cuido y a la cual extraño demasiado.

-"Mi niña, no puede ser mírate nada mas estas hermosa"-decía ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-"Nana pero que cosas dices vieja no puedo creerlo tu sigues completamente igual"-dicho esto voltio hacia atrás de esa mujer que tanto apreciaba-"¿Taku? O por dios eres tu"-musito sorprendida mientras le daba un calido y fuerte abrazo.

-"Señorita, es un placer tenerla aquí de vuelta"-sonrío mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos al igual que los de las dos mujeres que ahora no paraban de llorar y abrazarse.

.....6

En la mansión...

-"Nana, nana"-gritaba un joven sentado en una larga mesa sin escuchar respuesta alguna.

-"Lo siento joven, la Sra. Aiko salio para recoger a la señorita Kagome"-informo una joven mujer que temblaba al recibir esa fría mirada departe de el.

-"Avisa a mi padre que saldré, pero volveré a tiempo para la fiesta"-espeto levantándose, sin dejar entrever la revolución de sentimientos que sentía dentro de si con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

-"Si, señor"-contesto la muchacha titubeando.

Salio y se dirigió a su carro que ya se encontraba listo, el empleado le dio las llaves y lo saludo.

-"Buenos días"-no recibió respuesta lo cual no era raro pues ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter serio por parte del joven. Subió y se puso en marcha ha ese lugar que a veces lo hacia olvidar aunque tan solo fuera unos momentos.

"Y ¿mi hijo?"-pregunto el hombre a la única criada que encontró en el comedor.

-"Buenos días, señor Tashio. El joven salio y me dejo dicho que volvería a tiempo para la fiesta de bienvenida de la señorita"-

"Hm...Retírate"- expreso el hombre, ella asintió y salio con el corazón palpitándole como nunca antes lo había echo y ¿como no? Si los hombres de esa familia si que daban miedo.

-"¿Que le pasa a este muchacho? Vuelve a comportarse extraño igual que hace tres años, ¿Que habrá pasado?"-Pensaba el hombre mientras recordaba cuando le dijo a su hijo que ella volvería.

**Flash Back**

De nuevo estaba ahí, frente a esas puertas que tan solo lo hacían recordar cosas, sentimientos que no quería, abrió las puertas como hace tanto tiempo y entro.

-"¿Me mandaste llamar padre?"-

"Siéntate"-maldición pensó era como si todo se estuviera repitiendo-"Hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada que me dejo saber una gran alegría...-comenzó a hablar el hombre de la casa, sin saber a ciencia cierta como decir lo que tenia que decir.

-"No es necesario que des tantas vueltas al asunto así que solo dime lo que vine a escuchar"-espeto el joven con esa mirada fría que tenia desde hace tres años.

-"Mmm..."-suspiro el padre, lo cual exaspero mucho mas al chico si eso era posible.

-"Bien si no tienes nada que decirme me marcho"-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-"Ella volverá en dos semanas"-comunico sin mas, el se paro en seco al escuchar estas palabras, y dio gracias por estar de espaldas a su padre ya que de otra manera el se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras causaron el, y es que sintió algo en esa parte, ahí ese lugar que creyó que estaba muerto que no volvería a sentir jamás...su corazón...

-"Y bien... ¿no dices nada?"-pregunto su padre.

-"No creo tener nada que decir"-trato de decir eso como si fuera verdad, como si no sintiera nada cuando realmente sentía todo-"Si eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme...me marcho"-y dicho esto salio del despacho dejando a su padre mas confundido que nunca.

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Mmm... Definitivamente creo que nunca entenderé a mis hijos"-susurro a la nada-"Sara"-dijo alzando la voz.

-"Si ¿señor?"-contesto la criada entrando al comedor.

-"¿Ya esta todo listo?"-pregunto.

"Si señor, tan solo están terminando los últimos detalles"-

"Muy bien, puedes retirarte"-ordeno el señor de la casa, ella asintió y regreso por donde había venido.

.....6

En la limosina...

-"Mi niña, no puedo creer que estés aquí, mírate ya eres todo una mujer, una muy hermosa"-afirmo la anciana.

-"Hay nana pero de que hablas por supuesto que tenia que crecer, pero mírate a ti sigues igual que siempre, jaja parece que los años no pasan por ti, ¿no es verdad Taku?-pregunto la chica, al hombre que iba conduciendo.

-"Tiene toda la razón señorita sigue igual de bonita que hace tres años"-respondió el hombre con esa gran sonrisa que solo el poseía, volteando a ver a la mujer, quien esta vez no pudo disimular para nada su sonrojo.

-"Mmm... ¿Me eh perdido de algo?"-pronuncio la joven al ver la reacción que había tenido su nana para el comentario de el hombre.

-"No se de que estas hablando mi niña"-contesto la mujer nerviosa.

-"Jajaja de acuerdo nana"-dijo la chica dado por terminado ese tema, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo-"Taku, este no es el camino a la mansión"-pronuncio la joven.

-"Tiene razón señorita"-respondió el hombre.

-"Pero... ¿entonces a donde vamos?"-

"Tranquila mi niña es una sorpresa"-dijo la mujer dejando más que intrigada a la poseedora de esos hermosos ojos suaves y puros.

En la mansión Tanaka...

Ahí estaba el de nuevo, bajando de su lujoso auto, mientras subía unas escaleras hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas.

-"Buenos días, señor"-pronuncio una voz que abrió las grandes puertas de esa casa-"La señorita lo esta esperando, pase por favor"- termino de decir la mujer.

Lo condujo hasta el segundo piso a la habitación principal, toco la puerta-"Pasa"-se escucho desde adentro de la habitación, la mujer abrió las puertas y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-"Con permiso, señorita los dejo solos"-y diciendo esto la mujer salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-"Pensé que no vendrías"-dijo la joven en un tono sensual mientras se acercaba a el, el la miro, era ella su distracción.

-"Aquí estoy"-dijo mientras ella acortaba mas la distancia que los separaba, entonces intento besarlo y como siempre el no se lo permitió, la tomo por las muñecas y empezó a besar su cuello con desesperación, la cargo y la deposito en la cama mientras ella levantaba el camisón que aun tenia puesto, el podía ver sus piernas, llamándolo, invitándolo, se quito la camisa y abrió su cremallera y en menos de un instante estaba encima de ella entrando y saliendo rápidamente, mientras ella sentía el orgasmo llegar, y eso era comprensible el era inigualable en la cama, la hacia sentir como ningún hombre lo había echo antes ni lo haría jamás, entonces lo sintió venirse dentro de ella, había terminado como siempre sin un beso de su parte y con los ojos cerrados, si así era la manera en que la tomaba y ella lo aceptaba.

Se quedo ahí en la cama tratando de respirar normalmente mientras el se encaminaba al baño, abrió la ducha y se metió en ella, podía sentir el agua caliente correr por todo su cuerpo, se sintió mejor, pero entonces volvió a recordarla si a...ella...

Salio de la ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla y otra en la cintura, mientras ella seguía en la cama, podía ver por la ventana la puesta del Sol, simplemente hermosa...hermosa como...pero no se permitió seguir pensando.

-"Vístete Kikyo, la fiesta será en dos horas"-y dicho esto comenzó a cambiarse, mientras la chica se levantaba y se encaminaba a la ducha.

.....6

En el cementerio...

-"Gracias, nana"-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían libres por sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes mi niña creí que querías venir a verla"-contesto la mujer.

-"Si"-

"Te dejo sola no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo"-la joven asintió y la mujer regreso con aquel de la eterna sonrisa.

-"Fue una gran idea traerla aquí, no solo vera a su madre si no que además, estará todo listo para cuando lleguemos"-dijo el hombre.

-"Si, tienes razón"-dijo Aiko sin ni siquiera brindarle una mirada.

-"Mama, perdóname por no haber venido antes, de verdad lo siento tanto, aunque créeme que no es porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía, pero aquí estoy mama, sabes es increíble como aunque no te conozca te quiero demasiado se que estas en un mejor lugar junto a Dios pero aun así no puedo evitar envidiarlo puesto que el te ve todos los días y yo ni siquiera puedo recordar tu cara tu voz, mama te extraño y te necesito tanto..."-decía la joven llorando en la tumba de su madre, una mujer hermosa eso lo sabia por las fotos que su padre conservaba, pero aun así ella sentía un dolor no solo por no tenerla si no porque además murió cuando estaba dando a luz a ella su única hija.

.....6

En la mansión Tashio...

Toc toc-"Adelante"-pronuncio.

"Señor ya esta todo listo, Taku llamo y dijo que se dirigen hacia acá"-dijo uno de las criadas de la mansión.

-"Bien, retírate"-dicho esto la mujer salio.

Se levanto de su escritorio se miro en el espejo se arreglo el traje que portaba y salio al encuentro de su hija, esa persona que aunque no lo admitía extrañaba tanto a pesar de que había ido a visitarla incontables veces al instituto.

Salio del despacho y se encamino a la puerta principal, escucho el auto detenerse y paro en seco a la criada que iba a abrir la puerta, mientras el mismo lo hacia.

-"Padre"-dijo ella acercándose dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hija"-contesto a quien se encontraba en frente de el, esa joven que cada día se parecía mas a su madre su largo cabello negro y esos ojos inconfundibles.

-"¿Estas bien padre?"-pregunto la chica ya que su padre parecía distante y pensativo.

-"Si, ve arriba a cambiarte te hemos organizado una fiesta de bienvenida y los invitados empezaran a llegar en cualquier momento"-respondió este.

-"Si padre"-y así la chica se dirigió al que era su cuarto no sin antes por supuesto pasar por la cocina y saludar a cual persona se encontraba en frente auque esto no duro mucho ya que todos se encontraban muy ocupados terminando de preparar todo para el acontecimiento-"Lo siento tanto, ahora por mi culpa tienen que trabajar demasiado"-expreso la chica como disculpa ya que todos se encontraban muy atareados con sus quehaceres.

-"De que habla señorita si tenerla en esta casa no es otra cosa que una alegría"-afirmo un hombre regordete que estaba cocinando.

"Gracias, Yuki "-pronuncio la chica al cocinero.

-"Mi niña ya es hora debes ir a prepárate"-regaño la mujer.

"Si nana, compermiso"-y sin mas ni mas las dos mujeres se dirigieron al cuarto de la chica que solo veía mientras iba caminando todos los recuerdos que había en esa casa si esos ...recuerdos...que siempre estaban acompañados de alguien...el... ¿Donde estaría el? No quería preguntarlo y no lo haría así que siguió a su nana en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación.

-"¡Whow!"-expreso la chica al entrar-"Todo esta..."-

-"Exactamente igual que cuando lo dejaste mi niña, si así es, nada fue movido"-la chica tenia una agradable expresión en su rostro el cual se le ilumino mas al ver lo que había sobre la cama.

-"Es hermoso"-susurro tocando la fina tela del vestido que tenia en frente de si.

-"Sabia que te gustaría, este vestido fue de tu madre estoy segura que le encantaría que lo usaras, ahora date prisa y prepárate porque ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados"-dijo la mujer mientras salía dejando así a la chica alistarse.

.....6

En el auto...

-"Y ¿porque se marcho?"-pregunto la chica a su acompañante el cual parecía no estar a su lado, mas bien estaba en otro planeta-"¡Inuyasha!"-grito enojada.

-"¿Si?"-pregunto indiferente.

-"¡Te estoy preguntando que porque se marcho!"-repitió de nuevo.

"No lo se"-dijo antes de volverse a envolver en sus pensamientos ya que el sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

.....6

En la mansión Tashio...

-"Cielos Inu Tashio es una fiesta maravillosa, pero dime ¿donde esta la persona para la cual fue preparado todo esto?"-pregunto un hombre bastante mayor con cara de pervertido, pero bueno eso era lógico ya que era uno de los mas influyentes en todo el país.

-"Mi hija bajara en unos momentos"-contesto el dueño de la casa.

-"Padre, Sr. Yamato"-saludo el joven, el hombre se volvió y vio a su hijo acompañado de una de tantas chicas.

-"Hijo justo a tiempo, buenas noches Kikyo"-saludo a la chica que lo acompañaba.

"Buenas noches Sr. Tashio, Sr. Yamato"-

-"Buenas noches muchacho, señorita pero mira nada mas que belleza tenemos aquí de verdad que a tu corta edad tienes muy buenos gustos muchacho, ahora si me disculpas te la voy a robar durante unos momentos"-y dicho esto tomo de la mano a la zorra am...perdón a Kikyo y la llevo a la pista casi a rastras.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado durante un momento hasta que recordó el porque de la fiesta, y así dándose media vuelta se dispuso a salir del salón principal dirigiéndose al jardín. Su padre lo miro pero prefirió no preguntar nada entonces vio a Aiko.

-"¿Donde esta mi hija?"-

"Señor la verdad es que vengo de su recamara y no la encontré pensé que estaba aquí pero aun no lo veo"-dijo ella nerviosa.

-"Encuéntrala"-expreso el sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero su voz decía todo lo contrario.

-"Si señor"-se marcho en busca de su niña que ya no era tan niña y que la había metido en un gran problema.

Comenzó a caminar por el jardín sin rumbo fijo no había nadie ya que todos se encontraban adentro disfrutando de la comida y de la orquesta. Entonces se dio cuenta de a donde había ido a dar, a donde sus pasos lo condujeron inconscientemente a...ese lugar...Ese maldito árbol de nuevo había ido a parar ahí, se enojo consigo mismo y se recargo en el tratando de pensar pero cuando lo hacia sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona, eso lo hizo enojar aun mas, estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que no se encontraba solo, oh no, no lo estaba, entonces puso atención y lo que escucho eran...sollozos...alguien se encontraba llorando en aquel lugar pero no cualquier persona esa persona era...

...6.6.6

Jejeje, ¿Qué tal?

Por favor no me maten, me encanto como quedo. Pero pues tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saber quien es esa persona, aunque me imagino que ya saben quien es.

Les reitero su agradecimiento a las personas a las que les gusto mi historia y pues también a las que no. Espero sus comentarios.

Se cuidan. Besos.


End file.
